Rakel/Erlebnisse Teil 5
(Samstag, 21.08.2010) Rakel war dabei, in der Schule zu putzen, als Meister Branwick durch die Tür kam. Es war warm geworden draußen und Rakel war von ihrem Herumrakeln zusätzlich erhitzt. Der Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn. Ihr Meister tauchte in ungewöhnlicher, wohl dem Wetter geschuldeter, Bekleidung und ein fröhliches Liedchen pfeifend bei ihr auf. Rakel musste sich nicht lange überreden lassen, ihn zu begleiten. Es wäre sicher überall angenehmer, als im stickigen Schulgebäude bei diesem Wetter zu putzen. Als der Meister aus dem oberen Stockwerk wieder nach unten kam, hatte er einen klappbare Angel dabei. Rakel fragte, ob sie ihre Angel holen sollte und ihr Meister war überrascht. Als sie sich an der güldenen Rose trafen, hatte Meister Branwick Rakel einen Hut vom Filzer mitgebracht. Die Sonne stach vom Himmel und er fand, sie solle nicht ungeschützt herumreisen. Rakel erzählte auch, dass sie versucht hatte, ein Pferd zu reiten, das sie gemietet habe, aber dass sie nicht wirklich damit zurecht gekommen war. Sie fragte, ob sie es vielleicht in der Schule auch lernen könne. Und so kam es, dass sie bald auf der braunen Stute Sammy aus Sturmwind hinaus ritten, Rakel hinter ihrem Meister, sich an diesem festhaltend. Nachdem er ein Weilchen Sammy hatte ausgreifen lassen, was die arme Rakel gut durchschüttelte, stieg er ein Stück hinter Goldhain aus dem Sattel und ließ Rakel nach vorn rutschen. Dann sollte sie ihre Füße in die Steigbügel stellen, die natürlich viel zu tief für sie waren. Der Meister korrigierte dies mit geübten Handgriffen und bald hatte Rakel die Eisen unter ihren Sohlen. Er erklärte ihr freundlich die Grundlagen: "Zügel nach hinten ziehen bedeutet für das Pferd anzuhalten. Zügel nach links ziehen bedeutet, das Pferd geht nach links, Zügel nach rechts und das Pferd geht nach rechts.". Das klang einleuchtend. Die Geschwinigkeit steuere man mit den Beinen, erfuhr sie. "Einmal mit den Hacken gegen ihre Flanken klopfen bedeutet, sie läuft langsam geradeaus. Dreimal hintereinander schnell dagegen klopfen und sie wird davon galopieren.". Meister Branwick holte ein Seil aus den Satteltaschen und befestigte es am Zaumzeug. "Dann solltest du sie mal dazu bringen, zu laufen. Einmal gegen die Flanken, aber nicht zu hart, sonst geht sie dir durch. Ladys wollen schließlich gut behandelt werden.". Er zwinkerte. Rakel hielt die Zügel etwas verkrampft umfasst, aber in sich locker und stuppste das Tier einmal mit den Hacken sacht an. Natürlich geschah gar nichts. Der Meister zeigte ihr mit der Hand auf ihrem Oberschenkel, wie stark sie etwa klopfen solle. Als Rakel dies beherzigte, setze sich Sammy in Bewegung. Zuerst vergas sie zu lenken, aber nach einer Ermahnung, nicht in den Wald, sondern auf den Weg zu reiten, drehte sie vorsichtig um. Sammy war ein liebes Tier und außerdem gerade ein gutes Stück galoppiert, sie ließ alles gutmütig mit sich machen. Meister Branwick ging immer neben ihr her, so erreichten sie schließlich Seenhain. Rakel wurde im Sattel noch ganz schön durchgeschüttelt und ihr Meister erklärte ihr die Technik, dies zu vermeiden: "Passe die Bewegungen deines Beckens denen des Pferdes an. Bleib also vollkommen locker im Becken.". Rakel versuchte es und bald ging es schon etwas besser, als sie es schaffte, sich dem Auf und Ab nicht entgegen zu setzen, sondern darauf einzugehen und sich anzupassen. Rakel bemühte sich. Ihr Meister sagte "Vollkommen locker bleiben, dich entspannen dabei, das Pferd macht die Arbeit du sagst nur wie schnell und wohin.". Rakel sagte freundlich zu Sammy "Über die Brücke, Pferd." und grinste. Sie musste wenden und ein Stück zurück reiten, dann wieder über die Brücke. Dies wiederholte sich noch ein paar Mal, bis ihr Meister zufrieden war. Ihr Meister nickte angetan. "Gut, dann möchte ich, dass du jetzt folgende Übung beim Laufen machst: Jedesmal, wenn du vorhin durchgeschüttelt worden bist, drückst du dich nun mit deinen Beinen aus dem Sattel, das geht dann immer auf und ab auf und ab. Erstmal nur im Schritt, den kennst du ja jetzt.". Rakel nickte, schaute aber so, als wäre sie sich nicht ganz sicher, wann sie sich hochdrücken solle. Ihr Meister meinte "Hör auf mein Klatschen. Beim Klatschen immer hochdrücken und dazwischen die Beine entspannen.". Er klatschte rhythmisch, den Bewegungen des Pferdes angepasst. Rakel fand sich langsam in den Rhythmus und bald sah sie entspannter im Sattel aus, irgendwie gleichmäßiger. "Und jetzt alleine, ohne mein Klatschen.". Rakel nickte und setzte den Rhythmus nun alleine fort, passte ihn dem Pferd an. "Wichtig ist, dass du dich im Sattel wohl fühlst und dass dein Pferd nicht unter deinem Stil leidet." meinte er. Zum Abschluss suchte Meister Branwick ein weiches Gelände, um mit ihr den Galopp zu üben. "Wenns richtig schnell geht, dann musst du wissen, dass dein Hintern den Sattel nicht mehr berühren wird. Du hockst dann quasi auf dem Pferd und nur noch deine Beine berühren es.". Erstaunlicher Weise fiel Rakel nicht herunter und bei den vielen Runden, die sie ritt, passte sie sich immer mehr dem Pferd an. Und auch das mit dem über dem Sattel bleiben bekam sie hin. Sie dachte sich, dass sie am nächsten Tag sicher einen ziemlich Muskelkater haben werde, aber daran war sie fast schon gewöhnt, seit sie Schülerin in der Kampfkunstschule geworden war. Danach hatte sie Sammy den Sattel abzunehmen, der erstaunlich schwer war, und die Satteldecke dazu. Ihr Meister ließ das Tier frei grasen, sie würde sich nicht weit entfernen. Den wertvollen Sattel versteckte er zusammen mit der Satteldecke unter einigen Zweigen und etwas altem Laub vom letzten Jahr. Zügel und Trense nahm der Meister der guten Sammy lieber selbst ab. Und er fand noch ein gutes Wort für Rakel. Sie ritt "passabel". Meister Branwick führte Rakel durch den Ort und den Hang hinauf zu einem etwas abseits liegenden Häuschen und klopfte in einem seltsamen Rhythmus an die Tür. Es öffnete ihnen eine Frau, die eine rosafarbene Bluse und darüber eine violette Weste trug. Rakels Meister nannte die Frau "Alma" und Alma nannte ihn "Meister Dan". Rakel kam das Gespräch seltsam vor, es fielen Andeutungen, die Rakel nicht verstand und der Meister gab Alma die beiden Briefe, die er in Sturmwand mit seinem Siegelring versiegelt hatte. Alma bat die beiden zum Tee herein. Obwohl ihren Meister unangenehme Erinnerungen an den letzten Tee plagten, folgten sie der Einladung. Sie nahmen auf einem Teppich Platz. Auf Nachfrage beschied Alma, dass Stühle langweilig wären, und sie würde langweilige Dinge hassen. Die Hütte stand fast überall mit alchemistischen Gefäßen voll, hier und dort köchelte auch etwas. Meister Branwick bat sich aus, diesmal keine Scherze mit ihm zu treiben. Alma servierte ihnen nach einer Weile einen wundervoll duftenden Kräutertee, auf dem Tablett standen zwei Zuckerdosen und zwei Milchkännchen. Rakel fand das etwas sonderbar, aber als sie in ihre Teetasse schaute, fand sie den duftenden Tee, in dessen eingefärbten Klarheit man bis zum Grund der Tasse blicken konnte, zu schön, um ihn mit Milch oder Zucker zu verderben. Alma sah Rakel enttäuscht an, als sie ihr dies auf Nachfrage erklärte, und wendete sich an ihren Meister, der ein wenig des Zuckers auf der Zungenspitze probierte "Du Schuft, du hast sie vorher gewarnt oder? Ich will auch mal meinen Spaß, hier ist es langweilig genug!". Der Zucker entpuppte sich als ein Gemisch, dass sie den Goblins verkaufen wollte und das einem zu Elfenohren verhalf. Rakel probierte eine Fingerspitze davon. Ihre Ohren wurden eine Winzigkeit größer und bildeten den Ansatz einer Spitze am oberen Ende aus. In der Milch war "Schweinepulver", das für Schweinsäuglein sorgt. Alma war sehr enttäuscht, dass niemand Milch genommen hatte. Sie verabschiedeten sich, als der Tee ausgetrunken war und draußen setzte der Meister seinen Hut wieder auf. Sie suchten sich in der Nähe ein schattiges Plätzchen am Seeufer und warfen ihre Angeln aus. Rakels Angel war im wesentlichen ein zurecht geschnittener, langer Zweig. Sie fragte, wie sie ihren Meister vor Alma hätte nennen dürfen. Anscheinend wären alle Bezeichnungen unproblematisch gewesen. Ihr Meister fragte sie hingegen, wie sie mit Berath auskäme, und mit Meister Febrosi und schließlich fragte er nach Anastina. Rakel berichtete, dass sie mit beiden gut auskäme und von beiden Meistern gut und viel lernen würde. Und sie erzählte, dass sie öfter bei Herrn Porz und Frau Anastina auf der Brücke gewesen wäre, dass sie aber in Hinsicht auf die Verletzungen, die der armen Frau immer wieder zustießen, noch keine Idee habe, woran dies liegen könne. Ihr Meister warnte sie nochmal vor irgendwelchen Gestalten, die vielleicht vor der Schule auftauchen könnten. Rakel zog einen fetten Fang an Land, der sich über Wasser als ein Stück Holz entpuppte, dass sie unter dem leisen Lachen ihres Meisters aus der Schnur befreite. Schließlich fing ihr Meister einen prächtigen Stoppelfühlerwels. Damit war das Abendessen gesichert und während er Holz sammelte, entkleidete sich Rakel am Seeufer und ging Baden. Der See war trotz des heißen Wetters noch mächtig kalt. Sie schauderte, aber nach einigen Schwimmzügen begann sie sich zu akklimatisieren. Es war herrlich erfrischend. Als sie wieder zum Ufer zurück schwamm, saß der Meister am Feuerchen und briet schon den Fisch an einem Spieß über dem Feuer. Sie bat ihn, wegzuschauen, woraufhin er sich die Krempe des Lederhuts tief ins Gesicht zog, und kam an Land. Sorgsam strich sie sich das Wasser von der Haut und schlüpfte dann wieder in ihre Sachen. Der Fisch duftete schon köstlich. Während nun der Meister eine Runde schwimmen ging, drehte Rakel den Fisch von Zeit zu Zeit an seinem Spieß. Als er wieder an Land kam, trocknete er sich mit einem alten Hemd ab und setzte sich ans Feuer. Sie plauderten eine Weile über dies und das und teilten sich einen Apfel, den der Meister dabei hatte. Rakel zerteilte den Fisch und sie legten die Hälften auf Papiere, die der Meister aus seinen Taschen zog. Als er erzählte, dass man in Westfall gebratenen Murloc essen würde, stellte Rakel kategorisch fest, dass sie da schonmal nicht her stammen würde. Und so kam das Gespräch auf ihre ungewisse Herkunft und Rakel erzählte davon, dass Meister Febrosi sie am nächsten Tag nach Nordhain begleiten wolle. Meister Branwick erzählte ihr von einer anderen Möglichkeit. Er meinte, es gäbe in Menschen viel mehr Erinnerungen, als man sich dessen klar wäre. Er habe vor Jahren einmal einen Trank genommen, der Erinnerungen wach riefe. Nur könnten es auch schmerzliche sein, die man wohl verschlossen halte. Er meinte, Rakels Erinnerungen könne man vielleicht ans Licht zerren. Allerdings warnte er sie "Ein ... modifizierter Trank aus dieser Ecke hat mich einmal fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben, vor einigen Jahren.". Unkluger Weise fragte Rakel nach und erfuhr, dass er nicht nur seine eigenen Erinnerungen, sondern auch die seiner Frau in sich tragen würde. Rakel fragte "Wie klar wären denn die Erinnerungen einer Vierjährigen? Und wie finde ich die unter Bergen anderer Erinnerungen?". Ihr Meister erklärte ihr "Das kommt auf die Vierjährige an, und der Trank zeigt dir selbst immer die Erinnerung die dir am Wichtigsten ist. Die die du eben suchst". "Bloß wenn du Erinnerungen einer anderen Person stiehlst, dann bricht das ganze Gebirge über dich herein.". Rakel lächelte und fragte höchst unvorsichtiger Weise "War Eure Frau nicht mehr am Leben zu der Zeit?" - "Sie ist zwei Wochen zuvor gestorben." erklärte ihr Meister nickend. Rakel seufzte und meinte "Dann waren bestimmt schreckliche Erinnerungen dabei". Ihr Meister nickte widerum und erklärte in einem neutralen Ton wie eine dieser goblinschen Maschinen "Ihr Leid selbst als eigenes zu erfahren, das ist bei einem geliebten Menschen eine grausame Folter die ich nicht einmal meinem schlimmsten Feind zumuten würde.". Rakel wirkte sprachlos. Ihr Meister blinzelte etwas und schüttelte heftig den Kopf, fast so als schüttele er eine intensive Erinnerung ab. "Wir sollten das Thema nicht tiefergehend erläutern Rakel, ich habe damals eine Dummheit gemacht. Belassen wir es einfach dabei." sagte er neutral, stand langsam auf und schlüpfte in seine Schuhe. "Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass der Kerntrank ungefährlich ist, allerdings können die Erinnerungen zu Tage treten, die du verdrängt hast.". Rakel nickte "Meister Febrosi wird morgen mit mir nach Nordhain reisen. Wenn wir auf dem Weg nichts herausfinden, werde ich das in Erwägung ziehen. Ein Nachname allein wäre schon etwas wert.". Die Gesichtszüge ihres Meisters wirkten nun nicht mehr nur wächsern, nein es wirkte eher so, als trage er eine Maske aus kaltem Stahl, völlig unorganisch und fast schon beängstigend leblos. "Gute Entscheidung." nickte er. "Lasst uns nach Sturmwind reiten.". Und so suchten sie stumm Sammy, die brav in der Nähe des Sattels graste. Rakel brannte vor Scham. Sie hatte diesen freundlichen Mann mit ihren dummen Fragen an den Rand von etwas sehr sehr schmerzlichem geführt. Ihre nutzlose Neugier hatte den schönen Ausflug zerstört und ihrem Meister Leid zugefügt. In militärischem Tonfall wies Meister Branwick seine Schülerin an, das Pferd zu satteln und aufzusitzen. Rakel legte die Decke über Sammys Rücken, strich sie sorgsam glatt und betrachtete sie genau, bevor sie den schweren Sattel hochwuchtete, mit dem Knauf nach vorn drehte und vorsichtig auf den Rücken des Pferdes setze. Sie zog auf der anderen Seite die Riemen unter dem Sattel hervor und machte sich dann unter Sammys Bauch daran, die Schnallen zu schließen. Zum Glück waren die richtigen Ösen schon geweitet, dass sie nicht die arme Sammy quetschen oder den Sattel zu locker befestigen würde. "Gut Rakel." meinte ihr Meister militärisch, "Noch nie gemacht und doch in Ordnung.". Er zupfte prüfend an den Riemen und reichte ihr dann das Zaumzeug. Rakel schaute etwas überrascht, nahm es aber ohne zu zögern. Sie hielt es so und andersherum neben Sammys Kopf und entschied sich dann für eine Variante, die ihr richtig erschien. Vorsichtig führte sie die Trense in Sammys Maul. Sammy wusste, was kam und sträubte sich nicht. Schließlich legte Rakel die Zügel auf den Pferderücken und besah sich das ganze nochmal, dann blickte sie zu ihrem Meister. Rakel sollte den Rückweg reiten, ihr Meister stieg hinter ihr aufs Pferd. Rakel bat ihren Meister, sich festzuhalten, und bald ging es erst im Trab, dann im Galopp die Straße den Goldhain entlang. Sie fand immer besser in den Rhythmus des Tieres und die Nähe und Freundlichkeit des Pferdes ließ langsam den Knoten in ihrem Hals schmelzen. Auch ihr Meister, der unbeobachtet hinter ihr sitzend die Augen schloss und sich am Sattel festhielt, fand zu mehr innerer Ruhe zurück. Am Stall angekommen beschied ihr Meister "Gute Arbeit! Pferd versorgen lassen, nächstes mal versorgst du.". Rakel nickte und führt Sammy sanft am Zügel mit in den Stall, sprach leise mit dem Stallburschen und drückte ihm ein paar Kupfermünzen in die Hand. "Mitkommen" sagte ihr Meister knapp. Schweigend gingen sie zur Schule zurück. Meister Branwick nickte zum Teppich und sagte "Hinsetzen". Er suchte im Bücherregal der 'sonstigen' Bücher, schüttelte den Kopf und ging nach oben. Rakel schloss die Augen und versuchte, ruhig zu atmen. Bald darauf kehrte er mit einem Büchlein zurück, setzte sich gegenüber von Rakel auf den Teppich und begann vorzulesen. "Seelisches Gleichgewicht und Erhaltung von diesem. Als erstes nehmen wir einen stabilen Sitz ein welcher uns Sicherheit vermittelt.". Er überschlug seine Beine in einem Lotussitz und deutete mit Blick auf Rakel demonstrativ darauf.". Rakel setzte sich in einen Schneidersitz, dann versuchte sie, durch Verschränkung der Beine den Lotussitz zu erreichen. "Schneidersitz reicht für den Anfang.". Rakel nickte. "Da wir nicht mehr Wert haben, als nur ein gebeugtes Leben zu führen, sei der Rücken in sich gerade. Das ermöglicht, dass alle Energien frei fließen können.". Er setzte sich demonstrativ aufrecht hin und sah zu Rakel hinüber ob sie seinem Beispiel folgte. Rakel hielt ihren Rücken gerade und schaute aufmerksam. Ihr Meister nickte und las weiter. "Als nächstes lassen wir die Augen langsam zufallen und bemühen uns darum, unseren Atem wahrzunehmen.". Rakel schloss langsam die Augen und ließ ihre Hände entspannt auf den Knien ruhen. "Man lege seine Hände bequem in den Schoß...." er sah zu Rakel auf und blinzelte kurz etwas, nickt dann aber leicht und fuhr fort: "Bringe deine Aufmerksamkeit ganz in die Gegenwart, werde dir deiner Umgebung bewusst, wie sich dein Körper anfühlt. Ist er irgendwo verspannt? Nimm es einfach nur wahr, bewerte es nicht. Nimm dich selbst, deinen Körper einfach wahr.". Er wartete eine Weile ab. "Nun richte deine Aufmerksamkeit vollkommen auf deinen Atem. Spüre ihm nach, spüre ihn wo auch immer du ihn fühlst.". Rakel war nicht viel anzusehen, aber sie versuchte den Worten zu folgen und sich zu erspüren. "Als kühler Luftzug in deiner Kehle, das sanfte Wölben deiner Brust, das warme Ausstoßen des Atems.". Rakel atmete sehr gleichmäßig. "Nimm dies einfach wahr. Bewerte es nicht, spüre lediglich deinem Atem nach. Spüre die Gleichmäßigkeit des Atems und lass ihn einfach fließen. Beobachte, kontrolliere nichts, er läuft ganz von allein, ohne dein Zutun.". Er legte das Buch nun zur Seite und ließ nach einer kurzen Konzentratiosnpahse ebenfalls seine Augen zufallen. Sein Atem wurde ganz allmählich ruhiger und im selben Maß entspannte sich auch seine Muskulatur ganz allmählich. Bis seine Atmung vollkommen ruhig und gleichmäßig ging. Leiser und ruhiger fuhr er fort "Jedesmal, wenn du dich dabei ertappst, dass deine Gedanken abschweifen, führe sie wieder sanft auf deinen Atem zurück.". Sie saßen eine lange Weile dort. Rakel wusste hinterher nicht, ob es zehn Minuten oder eine halbe Stunde gewesen sein mochten. Schließlich sagte ihr Meister ruhig "Nun öffne deine Gedanken wieder deiner Umgebung, den Geräuschen darin, dem leichten Luftzug auf deiner Haut oder dem leichten Schimmern des Lichtes durch deine Lider. Und wenn du dazu bereit bist, öffne behutsam deine Augen und kehre zurück in die Gegenwart.". Rakel folgte den Worten und schlug nach einem Weilchen die Augen wieder auf. Ihr Meister blickte sie an, er wirkte sehr entspannt und gelassen, er nickte ihr leicht lächelnd zu. Er fragte ruhig "Wie fühlst du dich nun?". Rakel antwortete "Gesammelt. Und irgendwie ... präsent.". Ihr Meister nickte leicht. "Eigentlich wollte ich dir das erst in einiger Zeit zeigen, doch ich hatte es selbst nötig, also hast du es nun mitbekommen.". Rakel nickte und bedankte sich. "Und bevor du auf irgendwelche dummen Gedanken kommen solltest: Du bist nicht verantwortlich dafür, was in Seenhain mit mir geschehen ist, das war ich selbst vor langer Zeit. In Ordnung?" fragte er gelassen. Rakel senkte den Blick. Natürlich kam die Warnung zu spät. Ihr Meister seufzte etwas, stand auf und setzte sich neben sie. "Du hast dir schon Gedanken in dieser Richtung gemacht, oder?" - "Ja. Ich hab mich sehr geschämt. Erst das gestern und nun... dies. Nur weil ich neugierig nachgefragt habe, wo es mir nicht zustand.". Meister Branwick machte eine ruhige Geste, die sie aber wohl zum Schweigen anhalten sollte. Rakel sah ihn still an. "Das Gestern hat mit dem Heute nichts zu tun.". Rakel Gesicht enthielt mindestens ein "aber", dennoch verhielt sie sich weiter still. "Das gestern war lediglich eine Kompentenzüberschreitung. Das heute war ein Kontrollverlust meinerseits. Ich kann und werde nicht die ganze Welt für mein Schicksal verantwortlich machen. Ich musste lernen damit zu leben, was ich mir selbst angetan habe und auch mit dem, was andere mir antaten. Und es ist gänzlich mein Problem, ob ich es schaffe, diese Bürde in Würde zu tragen oder aber nicht. Wenn ich dir gegenüber eine Schwäche gezeigt habe, dann deshalb, weil ich unachtsam war, etwas das geschehen kann, und dennoch tut es mir leid. Ich entschuldige mich dafür bei dir.". Rakel schüttelte sacht den Kopf und sagte "Ich wusste, es war riskant, weiter zu fragen. Es ist an mir, mich zu entschuldigen. Entschuldigt bitte.". "Das kann ich nicht akzeptieren ohne das du die meinige akzeptierst, denn es hängt alles zusammen." Rakel nickte. Natürlich akzeptierte sie die Entschuldigung und sagte es auch. Ihr Meister nickte leicht und hielt Rakel die Hand hin. Rakel reichte ihm die ihre und er drückte ihre Hand fest und nickte ihr ernst aber gelassen wirkend zu. Rakel erwiderte den Druck und schaute still zurück. Ihr Meister schmunzelte schließlich etwas und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter, drückte sie ganz kurz. "Es wird nicht mehr vorkommen." sagte er nickend. Rakel antwortete "Ich kann das leider nicht versprechen, ich scheine einen Hang dazu zu haben ... mit meiner Neugier in Fettnäpfen zu landen oder in Wunden zu stochern.". "Ich glaube ich, muss dir einmal ein wenig vom Licht erzählen, kann das sein?". Und so kam es, dass Rakel einen Vortrag über das Licht bekam. Die drei Tugenden Respekt, Geduld und Mitgefühl kannte sie natürlich. Ihr Meister fragte sie, was sie davon halte. "Es sind sicher gute Tugenden. Ich weiß nur nicht, warum gerade diese drei.". Ihr Meister fragte sie, ob sie wisse, was diese bedeuten und wofür die Paladine und Priester kämpfen würden. Rakel wusste es nicht, und so erfuhr sie einiges über das Licht, da der Vater ihres Meisters diesen wohl jahrelang damit gequält hatte. "Die Tugenden sind Teil eines Pfades der Erkenntnis, den wir als Gläubige gehen sollen, ja ihn leben sollen. Respekt: Ein jedes Wesen auf dieser Welt ist mit Respekt zu behandeln. Denn es ist allein schon durch sein Leben wertvoll, und sein Leben ist über das heilige Licht mit dem Leben aller anderen verbunden. Füge ihm Leid zu, so wird dies irgendwann auf dich selbst zurück fallen.". Er fuhr fort: "Um das an einen banalen Beispiel fest zu machen: Ein Betrunkener verprügelt einen anderen und schlägt ihn tot. Spätestens wenn die Wachen das mitbekommen wird der betrunkene seine Strafe erhalten.". Er dachte ein wenig nach. "Aber das ganze kann man in einem noch komplexeren Beispiel festhalten um dir klar zu machen wie weit das reicht: Ein Mann ist unglücklich verliebt in eine Frau die ihn abweist. In seiner Trauer wirft er einen Stein in einen nahen Wald und erschlägt dadurch unachtsam einen Fuchs, welcher in einem Wasserlauf daran verendet. Der Körper des Fuchses vergiftet das Wasser, die Frau in welche der Mann verliebt ist, trinkt davon, vergiftet sich und stirbt, was den Mann in noch größere Trauer stürzt.". Meister Branwick schaute seine Schülerin an. Diese fragte "Was hat er falsch gemacht? Er sah den Fuchs nicht, oder?" - "Nun, was hat er falsch gemacht... das ist eben das Problem.". Rakel vermutete "Vielleicht war er ungeduldig, aber in diesem Beispiel geht es um Respekt. Hat er den Wunsch der Frau - sie - nicht respektiert, sondern dagegen rebelliert?" Ihr Meister schmunzelte "Du holst zu weit aus, dazu kommen wir noch.". Rakel fragte "Hat er den Wald nicht respektiert? Ihn mit einem Stein zu bewerfen?". "Das Problem ist, und das versuche ich dir gerade zu sagen, die Lichter der Wesen sind so eng miteinander verknüpft, dass man noch so respektvoll und vorsichtig sein kann. Man kann nur das direkte Umfeld mit Respekt behandeln, aber welche Folgen das eigene Verhalten im globalen Sinn hat, das können wir als einzelne nur schwer erfassen.". Rakel nickte. "Und genau das ist der Hintergrund des Respekts. Wir sollen unseren Verstand und unsere Wahrnehmung soweit schulen, das wir auch diese Digne wahrnehmen können.". Rakel solle also keine Füchse aus Versehen erschlagen und sie meinte, sie hätte vielleicht nicht zum Üben auf Ratten werfen sollen mit ihrem Wurfmesser. Ihr Meister fragte sie, ob sie wisse, was sie damit angerichtet habe und schaute etwas spöttelnd drein. Rakel meinte "Vielleicht hätten die sonst Getreide weggefressen, das verdorben war, und so bekam ein Mensch Bauchweh. Oder der Mensch ist daran gestorben und sonst hätte er mich geheiratet." man sah ihr an, dass sie das nicht ganz ernst meinte. Ihr Meister kam zur nächsten Tugend. "Gut, die Tugend der Geduld ist der Pfad auf welchen wir streifen sollen. Ein Einzelner Mensch kann die Welt nicht an einem Tag verändern, doch die Welt kann einen Menschen in nur wenigen Stunden verändern. Nehmen wir einmal ein Beispiel, das ist immer recht gut geeignet um das zu visualieren.". Rakel lauschte gebannt. "Nehmen wir den jungen Adligen, welcher sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat, den Obdachlosen von Sturmwind regelmäßige warme Mahlzeiten angedeihen zu lassen." - "Sehr edel" - "Seine Motive sind lauter und er ist sich sicher, da sein Anliegen lichtgefällig ist, wird es beim König auf offene Ohren stoßen, ebenso bei den anderen Adligen. Also läuft er vergnügt und fröhlich nach Stormwind Keep und möchte diese Idee sofort dem König und seinen Mitadligen mitteilen. Sie sollen endlich helfen. Er brennt regelrecht vor Eifer und möchte das Ganze am Liebsten noch gestern umgesetzt haben, weil jeden Tag Obdachlose auf den Straßen sterben.". "Nun taucht er jedoch in Stormwind Keep auf und wird von den Wachen erst einmal aufs Anhörungszimmer verweisen, der König habe keine Zeit.". Rakel grinste. "Er erklärt, dass es unbedingt erforderlich sei, sofort den König zu sprechen und das ganze Projekt umzusetzen und trägt sogar dem Soldaten voller Eifer vor, was ihm vorschwebt. Dennoch wird er erneut auf das Anhörungszimmer verwiesen, denn schließlich sei es Sitte in Sturmwind, dass der König selbst auswähle, wer bei ihm vorgelassen werde.". "So wartet unser armer Adliger also stundenlang in dem Zimmer, predigt mit missionarischen Eifer jedem Adligen den er sieht seine Idee, möchte sie regelrecht dazu zwingen, mit ihm für diese Sache zu kämpfen. Leider, leider kommt den Herren der Feuereifer des jungen Adligen äußerst seltsam vor, weshalb sie bereits schon nach den ersten Sätzen nicht mehr richtig zugehört haben. Sie wenden sich von ihm ab und suchen zukünftig, wenn sie das begeisterte Funkeln in seinen Augen sehen, das Weite.". Rakel sah nachdenklich aus. "Zu seinem Glück jedoch trifft er schon bald einen Paladin, welcher ihm gut zuspricht, aber auch darauf hinweist das er Geduld haben müsse. Er solle langsam seine Idee unter das Volk tragen, ein Fundament schaffen, auf dem ihn der König anhören muss. So macht er es dann auch, er geht in die Stadt, schart Bürger um sich, die wiederum Spenden sammeln, er richtet erst viele Wochen später die erste Suppenküche ein, und erst viele Jahre später wird ihn nicht nur erlaubt vor den König zu treten, sondern er wird sogar vor diesen gebeten, weil seine Taten bis zum König vorgedrungen sind. Und nun endlich schafft er es, nach viele Jahren sowohl König als auch Adelsrat von seiner Idee zu überzeugen und sie sind sich sicher, dass er ihre Mittel für den richtigen Zweck verwenden wird." "Das bedeutet man muss sich jeden Tag aufs Neue immer wieder bemühen, um die Erreichung seiner Ziele, im Falle des Lichtes darum das jeder erkennt, dass wir alle eng miteinander verbunden sind. Denn glaubt die Masse an die Wahrheit über den Respekt, so werden auch die letzten davon überzeugt werden, aber das geht nicht von einem Tag zum anderen, ja nicht mal in einem Leben, sondern es braucht viele Generationen an Priestern und Paladinen.". Rakel nickte. "Nun kommen wir zur Lektion Nummer drei, dem Mitgefühl. Das Mitgefühl lehrt uns, dass jedes Wesen aufgrund seiner Motive handelt und diese Motive wiederum entstehen aus den Gefühlen dieser Wesen.". Rakel schaute leicht verwirrt, irgendwie hatte sie etwas anderes erwartet. "Wenn wir also anderen helfen wollen, so müssen wir uns der eigenen Motive genauso sicher sein, wie der Motive desjenigen, dem wir helfen wollen.". Er grinste die verwirrte Rakel an. "Nehmen wir ein Beispiel: Es gibt zwei Brüder, einer groß und stark, der andere klein und schwach. Diese beiden Brüder streiten sich aufs Ärgste, warum ist nicht ganz klar. Wenn wir hinzu kommen, könnten wir nun einfach sagen 'Nun hört auf mit der Streiterei Jungs, das hat doch keinen Wert!'. Wie würdet du reagieren wenn du einer von diesen Brüdern wärst und ich käme als Unbekannter so auf dich zu Rakel?" "Ich würde empfehlen, Euch meinen Standpunkt anzuhören, oder, wäre ich wütend, euch rauszuhalten." meinte sie. "Genau das ist der Punkt. Wenn wir diesen Streit also auf diese Weise schlichten wollten, wären wir selbst Teil des Streites, oder aber müssten eine rüde Abfuhr hinnehmen. Eben darum rät uns die Tugend des Mitgefühls, uns klar zu machen, weshalb wir die beiden Streithähne auseinander bringen wollen. Warum wollen wir, dass sie aufhören sich zu streiten, was für ein Gefühl steckt in uns selbst dahinter?" Rakel antwortete "In dem Fall vielleicht, dass uns der Streit als solches stört.". Ihr Meister nickte. "Wäre eine Möglichkeit. Weshalb aber stört es uns?". "Sie sind laut, oder sie vernachlässigen ihre Pflichten darüber, oder wir wollten eigentlich mit ihnen Würfeln, aber die streiten nur.". Sie grinste kurz und ihr Meister nickte schmunzelnd. "Und was für Gefühle könnte dieser Streit dann in dir auslösen?". Rakel meinte "Es geht jedenfalls darum, dass es uns eigentlich egal ist, wer Recht hat, sie sollen Ruhe geben. Es geht uns nicht darum, herauszufinden worum es geht oder wie man ihnen helfen könnte. - Gefühle? Vermutlich Ärger Enttäuschung, oder so". "Und genau darum geht es bei der Tugend des Mitgefühls nicht. Wenn wir der Tugend des Mitgefühls folgen wollen, so müssen wir schlichten wollen. Eben weil ihr Leid unseres ist, oder aber zu unserem werden wird, wie wie aus dem Respekt ja bereits gelernt haben.". Er zwinkerte und Rakel nickte. "Also wäre es zum Beispiel eine gute Möglichkeit zu den beiden Streitenden hinüber zu gehen und ihnen etwas zu sagen wie zum Beispiel 'Ich bitte Euch, diesen Streit zu beenden, denn ehrlich gesagt habe ich die Sorge, dass ihr Euch gegenseitig etwas antun könntet und das täte mir sehr leid.". Rakel nickte. "Oder irgendsowas in der Art eben." meinte er ebenfalls nickend. Rakel sagte nachdenklich "Dann vermittelt man nicht, dass es stört. Oder dass sie sich am Riemen reißen sollen, sondern Sorge.". "Genau, und diese Tugend geht nun davon aus, dass wir alle Mitgefühl füreinander empfinden, weshalb die beiden Streiter nun auf unser Anliegen eingehen werden. Da wir nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit haben, wohlgemerkt ihre freundliche Aufmerksamkeit, ist es uns möglich ihre Motvie zu ergründen und damit wiederum auf ihre Gefühle zu schließen. Ebenso wie wir es bei uns selbst gemacht haben.". Sie tauschten verschiedenste Vermutungen über die Ursache des Streits aus. Schließlich fragte Rakel "Und warum könnt ihr mir wegen der Tugenden selbst dann nicht böse sein, wenn Ihr wolltet?". Ihr Meister antwortete "Rakel, du kannst nicht durch die Welt laufen und dich für jedes Fettnäpfchen verantwortlich fühlen, in welchen du trittst. Du hast sie nicht aufgestellt. Und solange du nicht böswillig hineintrittst, ist es eben so." - "So hab ich das noch gar nicht gesehen!" meinte Rakel nachdenklich. Ihr Meister fuhr fort "Wichtig dabei ist nur eines Rakel. Keine Böswilligkeit." - "Ich werd trotzdem vermeiden, in welche reinzutreten.". Sie nickte. "Na denskt du ich nicht? Aber ich bin nicht verantwortlich für die, die andere aufstellen.". Schließlich kam ihr Meister zum heiklen Teil der Geschichte, wie er sagte. Den Teil, den er gewiss keinem Paladin oder Priester gegenüber aussprechen würde. Er sagte "Die gesamte Lichtphilosophie hat zwar meine Sympathie, aber ich habe im Laufe der Jahre erkannt, das dieses Ideal immer ein Ideal bleiben wird.". Rakel meinte nur "Das ist doch klar, oder? Es ist bestimmt ein ähnliches tägliches Streben danach, wie bei der Geduld.". Ihr Meister führte weiter aus "Das fängt schon im Kern des Philosophie an. Wenn ich wirklichen Respekt leben wollte, so dürfte ich das Haus nicht mehr verlassen, da ich irgendwo eine Kakerlake zertreten könnte, die in sich ein Heilmittel gegen das Gift der Seuche tragen könnte. Und ich wüsste nicht mal was ich da zerstört habe! Ich habe auch Respekt vor den Paladinen, die sich diesem Ziel verschrieben haben, doch sie sind hoffnungslose Idealisten.". "Ach solche muss es auch geben." meinte Rakel. "Ich würde einem Paladin niemals sagen, dass sein Weg unerreichbar ist, wieso auch? Wenn er tatsächlich irgendwann in der Zukunft Erfolg hat, dann werde ich in einem Paradies leben. Und wenn es nicht sein soll, wenn wir unsere Welt behalten, dann müssen wir in dieser unseren Welt überleben, wir haben keinen starken Paladinorden im Genick, der uns durchfüttert." Nach dem Gespräch über das Licht - es war spät geworden - machten sie Schluss für diesen Tag. Rakel hatte viel gelernt. Und den Hut durfte sie behalten.